How Love Conquered a Bad Law
by Sevlicious
Summary: A Marriage Law fic. Snape is in love. Hermione Granger takes an interest. Possibly slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended. I know nothing and I own nothing.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The great hall was a buzz. Everyone was talking excitedly and quite loudly about something. Albus Dumbledore (is not dead) raised from his seat at the high table and shouted: "SILENCE!" 

The noise died down immediately and the eyes of the entire student's body glued to Dumbledore who in turn smiled benignly.

"Children, as I see, you have already heard the news. Our ministry has decided to impose a new marriage law to ensure the survival of the wizarding kind. As you know a lot of people died during the war (it's over, Harry defeated Voldemort) and there was also a great number of squibs born last year for yet an unknown reason, so the ministry is ordering everyone from the age of seventeen to seventy to marry immediately."

At this, the noise started to grow again as children were trying to show their disagreement.

"However," the voice of Dumbledore was trying to break through the noise, "the ministry is aware of the fact that not everyone is in a position to find a partner at such a short notice," at this Dumbledore glanced at the sullen potions master, "so to avoid embarrassment of those individuals a special squads of highly trained ministry officials is being sent out with the task of matching people in to couples. This will be done through performing various tests and conducting interviews. One of these squads will be joining us tomorrow morning here at Hogwarts. Those of you who are already in a relationship will have an option to attend the interviews and to take the tests or not, depending on how happy you are with your current arrangements," at this Dumbledore chuckled. "And now children I bid you good night."

With that the dinner ended, teachers left the Great Hall and so did the students. But that night no one found sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The next morning came too soon and with it the horrible realization of previous night's events. 

"Aaahhhhh!!!" The piercing sound was echoing through the Gryffindor tower awakening its inhabitants.

"Shut up Weasley!" Dean Thomas snapped, turning around in his bed and pulling the covers tightly around him.

"Yeah shut up, it's not even six o'clock yet," Neville managed to say trough his slumber.

Ronald Weasley was sitting rigid on his bed, all the colour drained from his face.

On the bed next to his, Harry Potter "the boy who lived twice" was rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on and giving his friend a worrying look.

"Bloody hell, I thought I dreamt it all," exclaimed Ron breathlessly.

Harry just sat on his bed in silence as if contemplating their predicament before shrugging his shoulders.

"No, afraid not," he said resignly "it seems that by the end of this month we shall be married men."

Ron just stared at his friend not quite believing what he just heard.

"So that's it, you're not even gonna complain, not gonna scream injustice to Dumbledore's face? You'll just accept which ever partner they choose for you and be content?!" Ron was again screaming, much to his roommates' annoyance.

Harry was now sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, trying to tie the laces of his sneakers, but could not for some reason form a satisfying knot. Finally giving up and stuffing the laces inside his sneakers, he turned around to face Ron.

"Look, I could moan and cry about this grave injustice, I could attack Dumbledore and ask for explanations, or simply trash his office again, I could join the order of resistance that Hermione will undoubtedly organize or I could just kill myself, but the thing is I don't feel like fighting anymore."

Ron was just staring at his friend, speechless, so Harry continued. "And no I won't be content to marry just about anyone, as it happens I already got someone."

"Who?" Ron wanted to know.

"Ginny."

"Who?"

"Ginny."

"Ginny who?"

"Ginny, your sister Ginny."

"You get your hands off of my sister!" Ron shouted, launching himself on Harry. But Harry was quicker so Ron ended up slamming face down on the hard stone floor.

"You bloody traitor," Ron was holding his bleeding nose with his left hand and helping himself up with his right hand. "How can you do this to me?"

"I am not doing anything to you. If I don't marry her, someone else will, if not this year than the next. At least you know I'll treat her right." And with this Harry left the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that one of the Chudley Cannons' beaters fell out of the picture.

"You know Ron, you shouldn't look at this so negatively," the somewhat frightened voice of Neville Longbottom declared.

Ron just gave him the "what the fuck, not you too" look, turned on his heels and went for showers, red drops of blood following his steps.

"I'm gonna get married," Neville mumbled burying his head under the warm covers, "Gran will be so relived."

* * *

When the time for breakfast came, all the hungry students hurried to the Great Hall, all but Hermione, she off course, hurried to the library. Since Madam Pince was known for never missing breakfast in the Great Hall, Hermione was confident that she was gonna have the library all to herself. Despite her confidence though, her steps were slow and careful in the treading the old library floors. Just as she was about to enter the restricted section she heard voices. 

"But I thought you love me?" an angry voice was accusing.

"I do dearest ... forever... times are insecure ... "

She couldn't hear the muffled voice of the other person, but as the first person was starting to speak again, Hermione froze, finally recognizing its owner.

"I don't care how dangerous the times are in that hell hole you call home, I'm telling you how dangerous this new law is. They are about to force me into marriage with some random old hag, and knowing my luck it will be Sibyl Trelawney. Are you prepared to lose me forever, because I'm telling you, wizard marriages are not familiar with the concept of a divorce?"

_O__h my God_, it was the voice of Severus Snape, the most dreaded professor at school and he was discussing his private life with someone, possibly his lover, in the school library. And Hermione Granger, a Head Girl, was eavesdropping on him. Hermione started to shake uncontrollably; from the tips of her fuzzy hair to the heels of her shiny red shoes. Should she leave, hide, what? She couldn't move; she felt as if someone has glued her to the spot, and the voice, the other one, was still talking.

"...this evening...not too long...trust...spanking..."

"Arghhhh!" Hermione screamed involuntarily and made to dash out of the room but two strong masculine arms on her shoulders stopped her.

"Eavesdropping are we, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice was dripping with malice. "That will cost you dearly, my little Gryffindor know it all. I think five hundred points from Gryffindor shall suffice?" he raised an eyebrow at her as if saying "do complain, make my day."

But Hermione knew better though. "Yes sir, sorry sir," she mumbled, retreating from him backwards and slamming in to the shelf behind her. Several books toppled down and Snape yelled, "And a hundred points for your clumsiness."

Hermione turned around and ran for the exit.

"And another hundred for that noise your shoes are producing," Snape spat through his barred teeth.

"Don't you think that was a bit to harsh, my love?" the other voice asked.

"Shut up and be there at ten!" With that, Snape shut the book he was holding in his hands and shoved it back in its place on the far left, right above the, _Wizarding Fashion through the Ages and Why It Didn't Change?_, and next to the, _Alice in Wonderland: The Hazardous Effect of Cheering Charms on Muggles_ Finally, he stalked out of the library out on the chill of the Hogwarts halls.

* * *

"Where have you been Hermione, I've been looking all over for you?" Ron was whining. 

"And it never occurred to you to look for me in the library?" she asked, looking at him almost sadly.

"You know I can't go there, I have allergies," Ron said.

When he turned his head around, Hermione was already chatting with Harry at the table. "Oy, 'scuse me, don't I get to hear what you found out about this law?" Ron quickly made to squeeze himself between his friends.

"Nothing," Hermione said turning her attention back to Harry.

"But..." Ron wanted to protest about something but the words just didn't come to him.

Finally Hermione got up and left the table and Ron skittered even closer to Harry, making him slightly nervous; he already rejected several marriage proposals from both sexes, and he really didn't want to offend his best friend. He was relived when Ron just asked, "What was that all about?" and then quickly started piling food on his plate.

"That was Hermione being angry at you for not popping the question yet," Harry answered, watching his best friend trying to squeeze three potatoes in his mouth at once.

Ron stopped, looked at his friend and promptly started choking on potatoes. "What?"

"Look buddy, you need to think about what is it you want to do? Do you want Hermione? Do you love Hermione? Do you want to try your chances with someone else? See what the squad considers your perfect mate, in which case, I just might wring your neck? But you definitely need to act soon." With that Harry got up from the table leaving Ron to think about his words and to wipe off potato crumbs from his chin.

"I didn't even ask him about Ginny," Ron remembered and almost followed Harry out of the Hall but then realized he could do that later, so he continued to attack his breakfast and mule over Harry's words.

* * *

Snape was pacing his lavishly furnished living room for the last hour, completely unaware of the two figures huddled under the invisibility cloak, next to the big green cauldron he had been given last Christmas. The cauldron still had a huge red ribbon plastered on the front, a clear sign Severus still couldn't forgive his mother for abandoning him. Even now, potions master's eyes drifted to it every time he had his back turned in its direction. Just when Harry tried to change position of his leg, so it didn't hit Hermione's head every time he inhaled, he noticed his professor stopping right above them, and both he and Hermione froze out of fear. Snape however, had his eyes, not on them but on the red ribbon adorning the cauldron. Suddenly, Snape reached for the ribbon, snatched it away and threw it on the floor. And then he stomped his foot on it, several times in quick succession. Then he went for the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

"Fuck, that was close!" Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement. But just when they were about to pull the cloak away a loud bang was heard. Snape was back in the room. With three large steps he crossed the distance from the door to the cauldron, bent down and retrieved the crumpled ribbon and after some careful smoothing placed it in its original position. "Damn you!" he sad, as he straightened his robes and exited the room again.

Harry and Hermione tried to follow him through the Hogwarts halls but after some time they gave up. Snape was moving to quickly and by the time they exited the room he was already nowhere to be seen. On the third floor they ran in to Ron who was just returning from his Quidditch practice.

"Oy, Ron!" they called out for him.

"Oy!" he returned, looking around after the source of the mysterious voices.

"Ron, over here!" they tried again.

"Show yourselves, guys," he pleaded when he felt a strong blow to his ankle.

"How rude!" he managed to say, before he was pulled inside the cloak.

It was a bit crowded under the cloak so bits and pieces were hanging out, but the trio continued their quest.

"Oh, I know where he is!" Hermione exclaimed after their third jog around the castle.

"Where?" guys asked.

"I bet he is in the library, that's where he is meeting with his...er... friend," Hermione finished lamely.

After some minutes, they found him in the library, reading a book.

They couldn't read the title of the book from where they were standing, but it had to be quite an interesting one, since their professor appeared to be arguing with it.

"Must be some Greek tragedy or perhaps Hamlet or some other Shakespearian work. He should have been an actor," Hermione mused, much to her friends' puzzlement.

"Yeah, a porn star," Harry offered after Snape began, first caressing and then kissing the pages of the book.

"What a pervert and Dumbledore lets him teach children. It's disgusting," Ron looked as if he was going to puke.

"He should be put away for a long..."

"He should be put down," Ron cut Harry.

"Shut up guys, I think he might be leaving."

Just as Hermione finished her sentence, Snape closed the book and carefully returned it to its place on the shelf.

"_Oh my God_, guys did you see that, did you?" she looked at Harry and Ron hopefully, but they just kept staring at her like she was nuts.

"You didn't see that?" she was really disappointed now.

"Seen what, Hermione?" Harry asked tenderly.

"Hmm..." she was getting insecure now about what she had seen, "I thought I've seen a lock of golden hair get caught between the pages but I'm not sure any more."

"So what would that mean; that Snape has a crush on a picture in a book? Sick bastard, that one," Ron barely managed to finish the sentence when Harry burst out with laughter.

"Come on guys; let's see what book made our potions master behave like a lovesick puppy."

They pulled of the cloak and followed Hermione.

"What the fuck? Snape is getting off on the _Little Red Riding Hood and the Perks of Transfiguration_" Harry was holding a small book in his hands with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Who the fuck is the little red riding hood?" asked a confused Ron moving closer to Harry for a better view of the book.

"No you idiots, you're looking at the wrong shelf. Look over here," Hermione motioned for them to follow her lead.

"What are these?" Harry was curious.

"These, Harry, are the most ancient books known to man and wizard alike and they hold the most ancient knowledge and the most ancient powers of all the existence on this world and the one beneath and beyond. There are extremely valuable and quite priceless. No one has ever been able to decipher them; some even think they are just fiction. I can't believe they are in Hogwarts possession."

"Why are they so valuable if no one knows what they are about, I mean maybe they _are_ just fiction?" Ron asked and Harry had to admire his logic.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, of course they are not fiction. Would Dumbledore keep them here if they were?" Hermione was hard to confuse.

"Well he keeps Snape, doesn't he?" tried Ron and Harry was again impressed and he rushed to help his friend; "Dumbledore keeps Barbara Cartland novels in his office and I can't imagine these being worse than that," he finished, giving Ron thumps up.

"Seriously guys, if you think Snape's been coming here for some hot lovin with a peace of paper you are as daft as I ever thought you were." At that Hermione's statement, Harry and Ron just looked at each other dumbly.

"And what of it?" they finally asked.

"Look, Snape is _up_ to something! I just know it," Hermione was starting to lose her patience. "Are you seriously telling me you aren't up for some investigation?" That was her last trump card. And they fell for it.

"Sure," Harry and Ron said in unison, "why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Instead of pestering us with history and...stuff," Ron continued.

"OK, let's go guys, lots of work ahead," Hermione was heading for the exit when Ron stopped her.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Hm...I just wanted you to know...hm...about..." Ron was stuttering but Harry knew where this was headed so he retreated to a far corner with the _Little Red Riding Hood_ in his hands.

"Go on Ron, I haven't got all day, we've got a pile of homework to do," Hermione was trying to hurry him.

"What I wanted to say is...hm..."

"Oh just say it Ronald!" she didn't want to shout at him but this was getting ridiculous.

"I wanted to say that I love you and I wanted to know whether you'll consider marrying me and making me the happiest bloke in England," Ron said that really fast and was still panting when Hermione threw her hands around his neck nearly suffocating him. "Of course I will Ron, of course I will."

Harry watched them from his corner, satisfied, but when it became apparent to him that they won't stop just at hugging he made a quick dash through the back door, completely forgetting about the _Little Red Riding Hood_ still tucked under his arm.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for the review, TornIntoPieces!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

A man with a round face and a large nose sat at the grand table in the Room of Requirement. He wore a dark-gray suit beneath his black cloak and a pair of particularly shiny, black boots. His head was bowed and he appeared to be in deep concentration. When he finally looked up he smiled sweetly at the young man sitting at the other end of the table. 

"Mr. er..." he began, lowering his eyes to the papers in front of him "Malfoy; if I understand you well, you want us to disregard the results of the tests we've conducted and to perform the tests again. Is that right?" the man finished lazily.

At these words Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not right!" he yelled, "I don't want you to perform those bloody tests again because clearly they are completely false. There's no way in hell my future wife will be a mudblood or a Hufflepuff."

"Mr. Malfoy, the rules state that..."

"I don't care about the rules! I'm a Malfoy, rules don't apply to me. My father is the most powerful of wizards and he will hex you into oblivion if you don't do as I say, or better yet he will have you fired and then he will hex you into oblivion. So don't you mess with me Mr. ...whoever," Draco spat at the bureaucrat, got up from his seat and left the room with the loud slam of the door.

The bureaucrat however never even flinched; he just kept scribbling something on the paper with a faint smile on his face. Ten seconds later the door opened and a little blond head peered in.

"Um, could you, Sir, arrange for me to take the tests again? Please?" Draco asked nervously.

"Let me guess, boy, you just remembered that your daddy is in prison, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down boy and allow me tell you something about Hufflepuffs; they are hardworking, loyal, naive... Seems to me a Hufflepuff wife is _exactly_ what you need. You don't want a double-crossing, conniving, backstabbing, Slytherin bitch; or a brave, I-want-to-save-the-world, Gryffindor type of girl; or a smart Ravenclaw woman; you'd be doomed. Think about this young Malfoy...I mean if a Hufflepuff was good enough for your father, it should be good enough for you too."

"WHAT!? What are you talking about, my mother is a Slytherin!" Draco shouted.

"Sure she is, just like I'm a Gryffindor. That's why ended up doing this swell job as a pen pusher," he finished, pained smile adorning his face.

"What are you then?" Draco asked, not really sure why, it's not like he actually wanted to know.

"A Hufflepuff, naturally!" the bureaucrat exclaimed and then continued; "Boy, over a 70 of the wizarding population is sorted into Hufflepuff..."

"But..." Draco interrupted.

"But nobody wants that on their record so they cheat. And that's what your mother did, just like the rest of the Black family."

"Blacks are all Hufflepuffs?"

"Yep! Well, all except that Sirius Black, he's really a Gryffindor...oh and that crazy aunt of yours, Bellatrix, she's _really_ crazy...er...I mean Slytherin."

Draco just sat there unable to say anything.

"So, you still want to take that test again?" bureaucrat asked quite amused with the boy's sunken demeanor.

Silence filled the room and then a cracked voice answered "Let me get back to you on that, OK?" Draco suggested. He got up from his seat slowly and then headed towards the door. At the door he threw one last glance in the bureaucrat's direction and asked; "You aren't screwing with me, are you?"

All he got was a slow shake of a head that, to Draco, seemed to be saying _'No, I'm not, boy. But you've been screwed by others.' _So he left, already knowing he won't be coming back.

* * *

_Will this man ever shut up? _Snape thought while listening to an excited Flitwick talk about his and Professor Sprout's wedding arrangements. _Obviously not,_ he noted angrily as Flitwick started, for the umpteenth time, to describe his romantic proposal. Snape was already in the bad mood when he arrived for breakfast, but now this charming one-sided conversation of Flitwick's was making him feel like killing somebody. He repressed his murderous thoughts when he felt Dumbledore's hand on his left thigh, calling for his attention. He turned to Dumbledore, flashing him a big smile after mouthing "thank you". 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled while he returned the smile. He knew how hard these past few days were on Severus and he was grateful that the young man at least tried to be civil to his co-workers. It pained him a great deal to say what he had to say, but he knew he had to say it, so he said it, "Severus, sorry to inconvenience you, but I was asked to tell you, you are expected in the Room of Requirement at ten o'clock, for the um...you now what."

Snape just looked at him disgustingly and returned to his food. He was not hungry at all, but it felt really good to stab something. Repeatedly.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table three children pretended to eat their sausages while stealing glances in the direction of the foulest and greasiest professor at school. 

"What is Snape up to?" Ron wondered almost to himself.

"I don't know, but he looks really mad, doesn't he?" Harry said, thinking that his Professor's behavior has to be connected to the mysterious person Snape was communicating with in the library yesterday. "I think we should follow him again today to see if he goes back to the library."

Just as Ron began to nod his consent Hermione put her fork down and slowly started to formulate her sentence; "I don't think we should. I don't think we have the right to pry into his private affairs like we did yesterday," she looked at Ron and Harry who were clearly taken back with her sudden change of hart. "This dreadful law is making everyone miserable..."

"...not everyone," said Ron and motioned in the direction of Neville Longbottom who chatted merrily with an unknown Hufflepuff of a suspicious hair color.

"And there I was, thinking for a moment, you meant yourself," Hermione reproached him allowing herself to be sidetracked for a moment.

Ron went pale, then red very quickly but Harry went back to their topic; "Hermione, you were the one to draw our attention to Snape and his strange library activities in the first place and now your acting like...like..."

"Like. The Real. Hermione... HEEEY!!! Who was the imposter Hermione from yesterday?!" Ron shouted like it all finally made sense.

"Why? You want her back?" Hermione dared him.

"Yeah!" was the replay in duet, quickly followed with, "NOOO!" from Ron.

"I am very sorry I ever told you about what I've seen. It's none of our business who Professor Snape sees or... loves and we should all be ashamed of ourselves. I most certainly am," Hermione said looking quite flustered. "Now we should just drop this and we should concentrate on finding a way to stop this silly law or at least to find a way to help the ones who will be most unfortunately affected by it," she finished with conviction.

The boys stared at her not wanting to oppose her and make her angry but still wishing she was in 'yesterday's frame of mind'.

And even though she was right and they knew it, Ron had to add imprudently; "I'd still like to know who's the poor thing Snape is screwing and how does he get away with it?"

"Polyjuice," supplied Harry with a smile.

"...or a love spell," Ron continued, to Hermione's horror.

"...which is illegal to use and makes our investigation justifiable?" Harry finished happily as if he had just find a loop hole.

"You guys are so immature I can't believe the ministry is letting you marry," Hermione said, throwing her napkin on the table and leaving the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked watching her leave. "Now I'll have to go and find her and kiss my way out of this, otherwise I'm gonna end up being shackled to Millicent Bulstrode's dungeon walls till death do me in."

"What?!" Harry asked not sure whether to be amused or worried. Or angry. "Don't tell me you took the tests, Ron."

When Ron didn't answer, Harry continued, horrified. "How could you do that to Hermione? I thought you loved her?"

"I do, I just needed a second opinion," Ron said.

"For what, you're not sick, you're in love!" Harry screamed not quite believing what Ron has done.

"Look, she doesn't have to know. I wanted to be sure that she's the one. I was nervous, Harry, I don't want to get married, but if I'm being forced to, than I want to be sure that I'm doing it with the right person. And now I know Hermione is the right person," Ron was really trying his best to explain his reasons to Harry, but Harry didn't seem to be all that convinced.

"So how does the fact that Millicent Bulstrode is your soul mate convince you, you should marry Hermione?" Harry asked confused. Ron just stared at him with his left eyebrow lifted for several seconds until Harry said, "Oooh! Right."

"So, I'll meet you up in the tower after classes?" Harry asked casually.

"Sure," answered Ron.

* * *

Hermione Granger was heading towards the greenhouses when an excited Luna Lovegood crossed her path. 

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey!" Hermione answered.

"So, going to Herbology?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed.

"That's wonderful, although not as wonderful as not going to Herbology!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Hmm?" Hermione questioned, not very articulately.

"Oh, I just dropped the class," Luna explained with a grin.

"But why?" Hermione was perplexed.

"There is no truth in plants, Hermione, like my Dad always says..." but then Luna was rudely interrupted by the shrieks coming from the group of Slytherin girls who were also headed for Herbology.

"Make way, you giggling trolls. Man with the mission coming through." Ron Weasley was making his way trough the cluster of, now very angry, Slytherin girls. As he was approaching the place were Hermione and Luna stood, Hermione started to yell at him.

"Ron, how could you? That was not a nice thing to say!"

"No, but it was true." With that he smiled and winked at Luna and just when Hermione wanted to add something wise, he closed the gap between them with a few large steps, put his hands around her torso and tipped her over. "I came to kiss and make up, Herm, interested?" he asked boldly, coking an eyebrow at her.

"Sure," was all Hermione managed to say before her mouth were covered with Ron's.

When they finally disentangled, after some minutes, Luna Lovegood and everyone else were already gone.

"OK, lets go to Herbology, Ron," a happy Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry love, I'm not taking Herbology any more," Ron said with a grin.

"What? Why?"

"It's boring, and I don't want to be a cook," he answered.

"You need Herbology for lots of other occupations too, like...like...a healer," she tried.

"Right, like I was thinking of becoming a healer," he added sarcastically.

"Ron, I'm serious you shouldn't just give up on a class, I mean who knows what you're going to want to study after we graduate?"

"Herm, you know I wanna be a professional quidditch player and I know quidditch players don't need to know how to plant grass, or mandrakes, or some shit," Ron tried.

Hermione was totally put out with Ron by now, so she just turned away from him and started walking toward the greenhouses.

"Oi, Hermione, wait up," Ron was trying to catch up with her.

When he finally reached her, they were already standing at the entrance to the greenhouses, so Hermione just shushed him and pulled him inside by his shirt.

"'Mione, I don't need to be here," Ron whined as they took their seats in the front row.

"Oh really. Do you think I'm going to marry a quitter? You need to take advantage of the fact that you're attending the best...'Over here!'" she called out for Harry who appeared at the entrance, her hand waving through the air, before continuing, "wizarding school ever and..." she was again interrupted by Harry who came to sit by their side, looking quite nervous. Hermione noticed this, and immediately switched her attention to Harry, temporally putting the argument with Ron aside. "What's wrong Harry? Did something happen?" she asked all worried.

"I'll tell you guys later, I don't want for someone to overhear us," he said, giving them a wink, and when it was obvious that they didn't get the meaning of it, he proceeded with a series of nods in Malfoy's direction.

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed, startling them both, "Look, Draco didn't quit Herbology, good for him," Hermione said, flashing a big smile in Draco's direction, who looked very confused by that if not a little frightened. When she turned her head back toward Harry and Ron again, she noticed they had the sickliest look on their faces, like they are going to puke any minute now, "What's wrong, guys?" she asked, confused.

"Draco?" was all Ron managed to say.

"Er..." was Hermione's answer.

"Try again," Ron said, leaning closer to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

Hermione squirmed in her seat before answering, a tad bit defensively, "It's his name, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is and we know it for we have laughed at it on many, many joyous occasions," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Do you think he is handsome, Hermione?" Harry finally joined in on the conversation.

"He looks like he should be in a boy band," a voice from behind them said. "I keep picturing him jumping up and down, in a two size to small T-shirt, and a two size to large pants, singing _Just because of you_," the voice was coming from a beautiful girl dressed all in black, except for the purple scarf casually draped around her neck, which accentuated her green eyes in the most attractive way.

"Eva?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Eva!!??" it was Hermione's turn to be upset now.

"Yeah, you know Eva, she's a Hufflepuff," Harry tried to help, "Hi, don't see you around much lately."

"That's because I wear black and I'm a Hufflepuff," she answered, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Oh, right," Harry nodded, "you should wear purple more often, it suits you," he said smiling.

"Why can't I remember you?" Hermione felt very irritated by it although slightly relived the topic was changed.

"'Cause you got your nose stuck in the books all the time," said Ron dryly, "though never mind about that, let's get back to our original question, why are you calling Malfoy by his first name?"

"Actually the question was, _Do you think he is handsome? _I think?" Eva corrected him.

Hermione turned around to face Eva; "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she shouted at her, only not that loudly, and then she turned back to Ron and Harry, "No I do not think he is handsome, I just happen to appreciate a guy who decides to take a class like Herbology, even though he doesn't have to, he certainly won't need it when he inherits all the Malfoy money," at this she gave a significant look to Ron.

"Or when he ends up in Azkaban for life," Eva added.

"You know what, I have no idea who you are and why are you talking to us but I will ask you TO SHUT UP...again," Hermione screamed at her.

"Sorry," a startled girl said, took off her purple scarf and disappeared into her chair.

Hermione turned back to her conversation with Ron and Harry, "Look guys, I'm just really disappointed in you, that's all, that's why I praised Malfoy, I don't think he is handsome...at all...not in the slightest way...really." But they just kept staring at her. Hermione was getting quite desperate to convey her reasons for praising Malfoy, so in the end she blurted out, "I would rather sleep with Snape than Draco, all right."

"What?" Ron shouted, "Who said anything about you sleeping with anyone?" he got redder in the face by the second.

In that moment Hermione was saved by Professor Sprout who walked into the classroom and said, "Everybody bend down, look under your desk and you should find a full grown _Gredlsac Domesticus_. Now pair up and untie the plant; we shall attempt to feed it but be careful; the plant is very sensitive and shouldn't be exposed to direct sunlight. Oh, and try not to get bitten by it, it becomes very aggressive when in contact with blood. TODAY, children!" she had to shout, because no one seemed to move.

* * *

The trio, plus Eva, walked their way back to the castle together. 

"Whoa! That was nasty," Ron said playing with his mangled arm.

"Yes, it was," Hermione confirmed, looking at him in a way that made him feel less then smart, "I just don't understand why did you feel the need to pluck its leaves?"

"Sprout didn't say anything about not plucking leaves. How was I supposed to know it's going to react that badly to it?" Ron said defensively.

"Well, good thing Professor Snape was nearby when it attacked you, is what I say," said Eva.

"Even though nobody asked for your opinion," Hermione said under her breath.

Suddenly Ron made a face like he remembered something disgusting for he truly did remembered something disgusting; "Was he... holding a bouquet of roses when he came in running to my aid."

"Yes," was the short answer Hermione gave him.

"Who do you suppose they were for?" Ron asked casually like he didn't almost lose an arm a couple of minutes ago and like it didn't dangle there just barely attached to his shoulder under, what appeared to be a wrong angle.

"Well they weren't for you, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

"I guess they were for..._Harry_," Eva shrugged, looking at Harry who was holding the roses pressed to his chest.

Harry started and blushed, "He just asked me to hold them while he was trying to help Ron," Harry said defensively, quickly thrusting the bouquet in Eva's direction.

Eva took them and smelled them, "They're nice, I love roses," she smiled at Harry placing one bud behind her ear.

Ron smiled at her, "You look nice."

Eva blushed and Hermione sped up leaving the group behind.

"I did that, right?" Ron asked Harry and Harry nodded. "It's not fair; I mean you gave her flowers," Ron whined, "Well, better not let it fester," he said rushing after Hermione and leaving Harry and Eva alone.

No interesting topic came to Harry's mind as they were approaching the castle so they kept on walking in silence. This constant bickering, his two closest friends enjoyed so much was getting on his nerves.

It was a waste of time, in his opinion. They all ought to spend more time thinking about important things in their lives, rather then bickering, like...bringing down this law or...wedding plans...and spying on Snape...hmm..._Snape_...and this nameGinny kept popping in his head. Ginny, who...?

_Oh my God, Ginny, I forgot about Ginny!_ Harry panicked suddenly and then quickly said goodbye to Eva and ran like mad in search of his forgotten fiancée. If he wasn't more careful maybe _he'll_ end up shackled to Millicent Bulstrode's dungeon walls.

* * *


End file.
